megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
20th Anniversary of Persona Series All Time Best Album
20th Anniversary of Persona Series All Time Best Album (ペルソナ 20thアニバーサリーオールタイムベストアルバム) est sorti le 15 septembre, contenu dans l'édition collector PlaySation 4 de Persona 5. Cet album contient une compilation de morceaux tirés des opus de la saga, dont ceux de Persona 5 en avant-première. Pistes Disque 1: Persona #'Persona' (ペルソナ, Perusona) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Elly' (エリーのテーマ, Erī no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Nanjo' (南条のテーマ, Nanjō no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'1st Ward Shopping District (East Entrance)' (ダンジョン～街1商店街（東口）, Danjon ~ Machi 1 Shōtengai (Higashiguchi)) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy's Theme' (サトミタダシ薬局店のうた, Satomi Tadashi Yakkyoku-ten no Uta) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Misaki Okibe #:Chant: Hidehito Aoki #'Battle - Hospital (Before Disaster)' (戦闘～病院（異変前）, Sentō ~ Byōin (Ihen-mae)) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Battle - Awakening' (戦闘～覚醒, Sentō ~ Kakusei) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'1st Ward (Disaster)' (街1異変後, Machi 1 Ihen-go) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'School (Revisit)' (ダンジョン～街1学校（再訪）, Danjon ~ Machi 1 Gakkō (Saihō)) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Battle with a Boss' (戦闘～中ボス, Sentō ~ Naka Bosu) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Brown' (ブラウンのテーマ, Buraun no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Misaki Okibe #'Maki - Light' (麻希のテーマ～明るい, Maki no Tēma ~ Akarui) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Mikage Police Station' (ダンジョン～警察署, Danjon ~ keisatsu-sho) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Mark' (マークのテーマ, Māku no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Abandoned Factory Underground Passage' (ダンジョン～廃工場地下通路, Danjon ~ Hai Kōjō Chika Tsūro) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'SEBEC Building' (ダンジョン～セベク地上部, Danjon ~ Sebeku-chi Jōbu) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Reiji' (レイジのテーマ, Reiji no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Battle with Tesso' (戦闘～テッソ, Sentō ~ Tesso) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Kandori - Sorrow' (神取のテーマ～哀愁, Kandori no Tēma ~ Aishū) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Deva Yuga' (ダンジョン～デヴァ・ユガ, Danjon ~ Deva Yuga) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Avidya World' (ダンジョン～パンドラの巣（最深部）, Danjon ~ Pandora no Su (Saishinbu)) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Pandora, the Last Battle' (戦闘～パンドラ, Sentō ~ Pandora) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Snow Queen - Main' (雪の女王のテーマ～メイン, Yuki no Joō no Tēma ~ Mein) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Yukino' (ゆきののテーマ, Yukino no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Ayase' (アヤセのテーマ, Ayase no Tēma) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Battle' (通常戦闘, Tsūjō Sentō) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Ice Castle' (ダンジョン～氷の城, Danjon ~ Kōri no Shiro) #:Composition et arrangement: Hidehito Aoki #'Night Queen' (戦闘～夜の女王, Sentō ~ Yoru no Joō) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Recollections - Departure' (回顧・旅立ち, Kaiko Tabidachi) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #'Aria of the Soul' (全ての人の魂の詩, Subete no Hito no Tamashī no Uta) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Chœur: Haruko Komiya #'Legends Awaken (Kozuka Ver.)' (神話覚醒 -ATLUS kozuka version-'', ''Shinwa Kakusei -ATLUS kozuka version-'') #:'Thème original:' Shoji Meguro & Kenichi Tsuchiya #:'Arrangement:' Ryota Kozuka Disque 2: Persona 2 #'Opening Sin' (オープニング'', Ōpuningu) #'Seven Sisters High School A Sin' (七姉妹学園A, Nanashimai Gakuen A) #'Hero's Theme Sin' (ヒーロー・テーマ, Hīrō Tēma) #'Boss Battle Sin' (ボス戦闘, Bosu Sentō) #'Kurosu's Theme Sin' (黒須・テーマ, Kurosu Tēma) #'Eikichi's Theme (Sad) Sin' (栄吉・テーマ（悲しい）, Eikichi Tēma (Kanashī)) #'Kuzunoha Detective Office Sin' (葛葉探偵事務所, Kuzunoha Tantei Jimusho) #'Seven Sisters High School B Sin' (七姉妹学園B, Nanashimai Gakuen B) #'Ginko's Theme Sin' (ギンコ・テーマ, Ginko Tēma) #'Maya's Theme Sin' (舞耶・テーマ, Maya Tēma) #'Yukino's Theme Sin' (ゆきの・テーマ, Yukino Tēma) #'Kasugayama High School Sin' (春日山高校, Kasugayama Kōkō) #'Giga Macho Records Sin' (CDショップ～ギガ・マッチョ, CD Shoppu ~ Giga Matcho) #'Concert Hall Sin' (野外音楽堂, Yagai Ongakudō) #'Battle Sin' (戦闘, Sentō) #'Velvet Room Sin' (ベルベットルーム, Berubetto Rūmu) #'Order of the Holy Lance Sin' (聖槍騎士団, Hijiriyari Kishi-dan) #'Kashihara Sin' (橿原, Kashihara) #'Last Battle Sin' (最終ボス戦闘, Saishū Bosu Sentō) #'Maya Dies Sin' (舞耶死す, Maya Shisu) #'Last Battalion Sin' (ラストバタリオン, Rasuto Batarion) #'Opening Punishment' (オープニング, Ōpuningu) #'Maya's Theme 2 Punishment' (舞耶（テーマ2）, Maya (Tēma 2)) #'Seven Sisters High School Punishment' (七姉妹学園, Nanashimai Gakuen) #'Mt. Katatsumuri Punishment' (蝸牛山, Katatsumuri-yama) #'Boss Battle Punishment' (ボス戦闘, Bosu Sentō) #'Time Count Punishment' #'Everyday Punishment' (日常, Nichijō) #'Club Zodiac Punishment' (クラブ・ゾディアック, Kurabu Zodiakku) #'Control Room Punishment' (管制室, Kansei-shitsu) #'Battle Punishment' (戦闘, Sentō) #'BGM II Punishment' #'Velvet Room Nameless Arrange Punishment' (ベルベットナナシアレンジ, Berubetto Nanashi Arenji) #'Baofu Punishment' (BAOFU) #'Abandoned Factory Punishment' (廃工場, Hai Kōjō) #'The Round Sun Punishment' (日輪丸, Nichirinmaru) #'Undersea Ruins Punishment' (海底遺跡, Kaitei Iseki) #'Nekomata Rumor Office Punishment' (ネコマタ噂事務所, Nekomata Uwasa Jimusho) #'Sumaru Castle Punishment' (珠閒瑠城, Sumaru-jō) #'Great Evil Punishment' (巨悪, Kyoaku) #'Monad Mandala Punishment' (モナドマンダラ, Monado Mandara) #'EX Final Battle Punishment' (EX最終戦闘, EX Saishū Sentō) #'Maya's Theme (Tsuchiya Ver.)' (舞耶・テーマ -ATLUS tsuchiya version-'', ''Maya Tēma -ATLUS tsuchiya version-'') #:'Thème original:' Kenichi Tsuchiya #:'Arrangement:' Kenichi Tsuchiya Disque 3: Persona 3 #'Burn My Dread' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #:'Paroles:' Yoshihiro et Shigeo Komori #:'Chant:' Yumi Kawamura #'Soul Phrase' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #:'Paroles:' Reiko Tanaka #:'Chant:' Shuhei Kita #'Want to Be Close' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #:'Paroles:' Reiko Tanaka #:'Chant:' Yumi Kawamura #'Time' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #:'Paroles:' Reiko Tanaka #:'Chant:' Mayumi Fujita #'Unavoidable Battle''' (避けられぬ戦い, Sakerarenu Tatakai) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'When the Moon Reaches for the Stars' (When The Moon’s Reaching Out Stars) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'A Way of Life' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Mayumi Fujita #'Mass Destruction' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Lotus Juice #:Chœur: Yumi Kawamura #'Deep Breath Deep Breath' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles et chant: Lotus Juice #:Chœur: Yumi Kawamura #'Master of Shadow' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Chœur: Yumi Kawamura #'A Deep Mentality' (深層心理, Shinsō Shinri) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Wiping All Out' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Lotus Juice #:Chant: Lotus Juice et Mayumi Fujita #'Danger Zone' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Changing Seasons' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Chant: Haruko Komiya #:Chœur: Yumi Kawamura #'Master of Tartarus' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Chœur: Yumi Kawamura #'Living With Determination' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Battle Hymn of the Soul' (全ての人の魂の戦い, Subete no Hito no Tamashī no Tatakai) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Chœur: Haruko Komiya #'Burn My Dread -Last Battle-' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Lotus Juice #:Chœur: Yumi Kawamura #'Memories of You' (キミの記憶, Kimi no Kioku) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Heartful Cry' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Brand New Days' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Yuichiro Tanaka #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Mass Destruction (Kitajoh Ver.)' (Mass Destruction -ATLUS kitajoh version-'') #:'Thème original:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'Paroles:' Shigeo Komori, Yoshihiro Komori et Lotus Juice #:'Chant:' Yumi Kawamura et Lotus Juice Disque 4: Persona 4 #'Shadow World' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #:'Paroles:' Benjamin Franklin #:'Chant:' Shihoko Hirata #'Pursuing My True Self' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #:'Paroles:' Yu Namba, RyoRca et Reiko Tanaka #:'Chant:' Shihoko Hirata #'Signs of Love' (''Signs Of Love) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata #'Your Affection' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata #'Like a Dream Come True' (Like a dream come true) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Studio Backlot' (Backside Of The TV) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata #'Time to Make History' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata #'I'll Face Myself -Battle-' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'I'll Face Myself' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Reach Out to the Truth' (Reach Out To The Truth) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata #'Heartbeat, Heartbreak' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata #'Snowflakes' (SNOWFLAKES) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata #'A New World Fool' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'The Fog' (霧'', ''Kiri) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Heaven' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata #'Long Way' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'The Almighty' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Never More' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata #'Now I Know' (NOW I KNOW) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata #'Dance! -Long Mix-' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #:Composition et arrangement: Ryota Kozuka #:Paroles: Lotus Juice #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata & Lotus Juice #'Your Affection (Konishi Ver.)' (Your Affection -ATLUS konishi version-'') #:'Thème original:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:' Toshiki Konishi #:'Paroles:' Reiko Tanaka #:'Chant:' Shihoko Hirata Disque 5: Persona 5 #'Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There (Opening Ver.)' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #:'Paroles:' Benjamin Franklin #:'Chant:' Lyn #'Phantom''' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Escape' (脱出, Dasshutsu) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Life Will Change' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Lyn #'Getaway - Arrestation' (逃走～逮捕, Tōsō ~ Taiho) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Interrogation Room' (尋問室, Jinmon-shitsu) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Recollections - Hint' (回想～暗示, Kaisō ~ Anji) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Beneath the Mask (Instrumental Ver.)' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Reunion' (出会い, Deai) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'To the Other World' (異世界へ, I Sekai e) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Suspicions' (疑惑, Giwaku) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Tension' (緊迫, Kinpaku) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Unrest' (不穩, Fuon) #:Composition et arrangement: Toshiki Konishi #'Sins' (欲望, Yokubō) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Awakening' (覚醒, Kakusei) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Will Power' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Kings & Queens & Slaves (Another Ver.)' (王と王妃と奴隷 -another version-'', ''Ō to Ōhi to Dorei -another version-'') #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #'Last Surprise' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #:'Paroles:' Benjamin Franklin #:'Chant:' Lyn #'Aria of the Soul' (全ての人の魂の詩'', Subete no Hito no Tamashī no Uta) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Chœur: Haruko Komiya #'Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There (Revelations Arr.)' (Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There -女神異聞録アレンジ-'', ''Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There -Megami Ibunroku Arenji-'') #:'Thème original:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro Galerie Catégorie:Albums Persona